


Animal Instincts

by Dannell Lites Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Dannell%20Lites%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of sexual tension by Dannell Lites. Sabretooth and Meltdown have a little "discussion" ... WARNING! Graphic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Dannell Lites, who passed away in 2002, with the permission of her family. Posting date approximate. 
> 
> ___
> 
> SPIFFY DISCLAIMER THINGIE!!!
> 
> I don't own them (more''s the pity!); they're Marvel's and Ah'm usin'em without permission:):) Ah ain't makin' a plug nickel! If ya'll sue me Creed is gonna be right *peeved* ...
> 
> Rated R for explicit sexual content, some violence and a couple of naughty words. So if those sort of things bother ya'll, skedaddle:):)

For someone so large and flamboyant Sabretooth was proving very hard to find. If the truth be known Meltdown was getting a little tired of looking. Tabitha knew he had to be here somewhere, but damned if she could find him in this maze. The Xavier mansion was still under heavy reconstruction after the X-Men's latest battle but large parts of it were fully repaired now. The question was where in those open sections was Sabretooth? Tabitha Smith, AKA Meltdown had been searching for more than half an hour now without notable success. Damnation! Where could he have gotten to? This place was huge. And there were probably plenty of places to go if one wanted solitude ... Well there was only one more real possibility. If he wasn't in the Danger Room then she was going to have to admit defeat. Offering up a few choice curses, the youngest member of X-Force ran down the wide corridor as quickly as her small booted feet would take her.

. Once she emerged from the elevator, finding the big man proved to be simple, indeed. The teenager heard him long before she saw him. The sound of loud cries and many enraged blows reverberated down the metal corridor leading to The Danger Room. Even through her boots the soles of her feet tingled with the vibrations of his exertions. Tabitha paused and considered. Something was wrong here. Like el mondo wrongo. The blond girl didn't need Cable's psi talent to tell her that. She could, quite literally, feel it travel it's way from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head thanks to the vibrating metal beneath her feet.

"Gag me, Vic," she thought, smiling "Take a chill pill or something. Stress is an ugly thing."

The large, heavy door didn't make a sound when Meltdown pressed the Manual Override release button with trepidation and slipped inside. She was grateful for that small silence, at least. "Jeez, Vic," she thought, "Get a clue. Lock the door next time." A little breathless at her daring, she melted into the shadows of a quiet unused corner of the huge room. Victor Creed, better know as Sabretooth, was practicing his kata she supposed is what Shatterstar would call it, who knew about all that Kung Fu noise. 'Star was about as clueless as Vic, but he did have a great bod. Tabitha would have called what Creed was doing something else entirely. With a roar, the huge man sprang at a heavy wooden practice dummy and decapitated it with a single stroke of his great clawed hand. The angry man drew back one long leg and gave a tremendous kick at the base of the helpless piece of exercise equipment and sent it flying across the room to land with a crash against the far wall in a symphony of splintered and broken wood. In a flash, Sabretooth was moving across the spacious room. Again, Tabitha was amazed at his speed.

"How can anyone so big move so fast?" she marveled.

Descending upon the remains of the ruined practice dummy, Creed kicked and stomped it beneath his boots until there remained little of the dummy more sizable than a tooth pick. With a snarl, he brought his foot down in one last frustrated stomp. His loud cry of victory echoed off the metal walls like thunder and Tabitha covered her ears momentarily against the sonic assault.

"Bodacious!" she shook her head to clear it . "And they used to call *me* Boom-Boom!" Siryn had *nothing* on Creed, she decided, decibel-wise.

Almost without pause Victor Creed spun on his heel and launched himself at another practice dummy. He hit the dummy midway up it's tall length with his broad shoulder and the former Covert Operative and the dummy went careening into a wall. Creed used his hands, pummeling his wooden opponent into submission with repeated blows of his massive fists and swipes of his claws. Finally, like all his foes, real or imagined, the dummy disintegrated under the pounding. His long blond hair fanned out behind him like wings and his muscles rippled sinuously beneath his golden skin like well oiled cords. Like lovingly polished gold, Victor Creed shone in the soft light of the underground training room. Tabitha licked her lips.

"Oh, wow," she thought, mesmerized. "Oh wow!"

"Jeez, I wouldn't want to be Wolvie, right now," the teenager almost giggled, watching the spectacle. "I wonder if he even know why he's so pissed? Prolly not. All he knows, I'll bet, is that he's angry all the time lately. And irritable." For an moment Tabitha recalled her friend Theresa as she had last seen her. Not even the long sleeves and blue jeans had been able to hide all the evidence of Creed's restless wrath. Terri was pretty screwed up lately and drinking heavily. If' Jimmy didn't watch out for her so carefully she'd have been in a lot worse shape. James Proudstar, Warpath, was a good man. Not that it was any of her business, but Tabby was willing to guess that there was some pretty spectacular mattress dancing with Creed behind those concealing garments. And just *where* was their mentor and supposed guardian, Cable, during all this? Getting his ashes hauled with Domino, that's where. Or contemplating his telepathic navel. Well, *flonq* Cable anyway! When the cat's away, Tabitha decided ... Out on the Danger Room floor Creed wiped his bare chest with a towel.

"Here pretty, pretty," he coaxed with a predatory smile. "Come out, come out where ever ya are, baby girl ... Can't hide from ol' Creed, Tabby-Cat ... "

Tabby laughed and stepped into view. "Ain't no baby," she declared. "But you've got good ears."

"And that ain't even my best part," he boasted. "Why were ya watching me, kid?" Surprisingly there was no hint of a threat in his voice when he asked the question.

"Just admiring the view," Meltdown replied boldly and Creed's rumbling laugh gave the teenage mutant goose flesh.

"Ya been watching me for a long time," he observed. "Ya like what you see." It was not a question.

"Hey! I can be patient when I gotta be," Tabby returned and walked closer to the big man. Before she could move he had drawn her tight against his body until she could feel the warmth of his flushed skin raising off him in waves. He bore the heroine to the floor and pulled off her "Lila Cheny" tee shirt roughly. With his other hand he began loosening the string tie of his sweat pants. Obligingly, Tabitha smoothed them down off his slim hips and discarded them in a pile.

"Yer patience is gonna pay off, sweet cheeks," Creed rasped.

For a moment the huge man was still, then Tabitha was pulled atop the great killer, and imprisoned with firm hands. Strong thighs captured her legs, and massive hands trapped her arms against her sides. "You want me!" Sabretooth growled. "I can feel it in yer blood .... See it in yer eyes, smell in on yer skin." He ran great rough hands down the column of her spine and she shivered. Then those huge scarred hands easily spanned her waist with room to spare.

"So small," he rumbled, low voiced. Then he smiled. "I've broken toys bigger'n you before," he smiled ferally. "Ya want me *that* bad?"

The teen smiled, her short blond hair already slick with sweat and clinging wetly to her face in disarray.

"Oh yeah," she husked. "That bad; roger that," she admitted.

"Good ..." he hissed. Before she could speak again he ripped off her jeans and tossed them away.

He grasped her hair. Brutally, he pulled her head back and stared at her. The deep growl of his voice seemed to invade her flesh through the pores of her skin. Meltdown felt melting heat crawl down her body leaving fire behind it. She squirmed and ground herself against him Her hardened nipples began to ache until Creed pinched one then the other. She groaned and rocked against him. She gasped when she felt his probing fingers began to search her intimate depths until he found what he sought. Harshly, he rubbed the small nub and laughed when he felt it stiffen beneath his broad fingers.

Recalling how fond of mouth and tongue he was, Tabitha licked her way down the column of his throat until she found the junction of his broad shoulders and bit down until she tasted blood on her tongue. The big man beneath her groaned his pleasure. He was fond of blood, she remembered.

"More!" he ordered. "Harder!" Then he shook her like a rag doll, leaving purple bruises where his hands touched her flushed skin.

"Fight me!" he snarled. She smiled to match him.

Tabitha gazed at the man beneath her, contemplating her lover before slowly lowering her head to kiss the great living engine of destruction that was Victor Creed, Sabretooth. His lips were warm and the young blond pressed the kiss until she was sure her lips would be bruised on the morrow before insinuating her tongue into that waiting sweetness guarded by strong white teeth. His mouth tasted faintly of salty metal. Here was the heat that eluded her; was missing elsewhere, the fire that she had never glimpsed with tender, wonderful Sam Guthrie. Poor clueless, considerate Sam; who would never dream of hurting her ... But then, she was used to abuse, wasn't she? A legacy from her father more potent that the lethal mutant virus of the same name. Tabitha relentlessly plundered the depths of Sabretooth's mouth, enticing a rumble of pleasur from deep within his massive chest.

Tabby felt more than heard the response, and she grinned, breaking her hold on the inviting lips to feather kisses along the strong jaw, heading downward once more. Creed's adam's apple jumped as Meltdown mouthed the now flushed throat, licking and tasting the few beads of sweat that had accumulated there. She left many small welts in her wake, tiny wounds that healed almost before they formed. She continued on her path, working along the collar bone, nipping fiercely at the pale tightly drawn skin, encouraged by the mutant's moans of pleasure. Long red nails raked twin paths of blood down his back and she heard him gasp. Beneath her punishing fingers Tabitha could feel the bloody wounds heal, the flesh knitting together until her questing fingers could find no sign of them. She left paired trails of bleeding flesh down the long muscles of his firm buttocks then and watched passion stain his smoky eyes an even darker blue.

Bypassing the hard nipples, Tabby ran her chin over the vast expanse of his chest, stroking her soft skin over yielding pale white flesh. As she shuffled her body down, she released Sabretooth's trapped penis. It spring upwards lusting for freedom and release like the man himself. The blond haired teenager sat up, resting on Creed's thighs, and ran her fingertips lightly over the head of his member.

"Now!" he commanded. She obeyed. "Maybe if I fuck his brains out," she thought, "he'll stick around." Maybe.

Maybe not.

Pre-ejaculate moistened her fingers, and she brought her forefinger to his lips, capturing Sabretooth's eyes as she sucked him into her mouth. With her teeth she bit and nipped her way down the length of his great organ until she felt the body beneath her tremble. His back arched and his trim hips rocked. Tabitha heard the sound of the slick padded plastic mat underneath them as it tore beneath the assault of the huge man's clenched hands. She smiled.

Watching his eyes, Tabitha lowered her head and began to work on his penis in earnest, engulfing the tip of the hardened shaft in one smooth motion. She swirled her tongue under the glans, wetting the foreskin and pushing it down with her lips, stopping only when her nose brushed against the pale hair of Sabretooth's groin. She was appalled at how excited the thought made her when she realized that no harm she could inflict upon that tall body would be permanent. And he enjoyed playing rough. Terri had told her so many, many times.

An inarticulate groan warned her of Creed's swiftly approaching orgasm. Tabitha urged him on, sucking excitedly on the turgid flesh until Creed heaved beneath her and came with a great throaty cry. She stretched herself along the length of his hard muscled body, listening to the triphammer beat of his heart. After a moment she buried her hand in the pale silkiness of his long blond hair and stared down into his eyes.

"Pretty good, babe," he finally husked with a grin. "Ya got natural talent, honeybuns."

So saying, he rolled the teenager onto her back and stretched her out beneath him while he ran both hands down her thin body. With his fingers he parted the lips of her femininity and this time lowered his head. Probing for her clitoris with his tongue, he began to lap and tease at her like a great cat. His hands reached out and began to stroke and tweak her hardened erect nipples. Hot wet tongue working furiously, he sucked and circled her clitoris time and time again until she whimpered for release. Her body shook and her hips began to pump themselves. The aroused young girl moaned with denial when her wild eyed lover lifted his lips from his eager work long enough to whisper in her ear, his hot breath making her skin tingle.

"Don't move!" he growled. "If ya move or make a sound, I'll hurt ya."

Tabitha shivered like an ancient plagued with an ague. But otherwise she didn't move. She knew better. He meant what he said. She closed her eyes but obeyed, even when she felt him invade her once again. At her side, her small hands knotted into spasmodic fists and she gritted her teeth. Sabretooth pistoned his tongue in and out of her trembling body, ran rough hands over the muscles of her butt. Her mouth ran dry as a dissected bone but Creed's tongue summoned forth a river and he reveled in it. He nipped and bit at her delicate organ with his sharp, feral teeth. Exquisite sensation, just shy of pain, slammed through her and Creed covered her mouth with one large hand to prevent her from screaming as she came. He held her down, pinning her to the floor with one hand still playing at her nipples with the other. Trapped, Tabitha's breath came in quick fierce gasps as she fought for futile control. She must not move or cry out. He meant his threat, she had no doubt. That long catlike tongue was back at work. She shuddered and climaxed again within moments. Now his searching fingers began caressing the insides of her thighs and he licked the spasming muscles there for long instants before returning to his previous task. He teased her, probing and retreating, probing and retreating, each time just a bit more deeply, sucking at her clitoris, toying with it. All at once his tongue was replaced by wide fingers that pushed harshly even further into her body. His hand came away from her mouth as she climaxed for the final time.

"Scream for me, babe," he laughed in her ear. "Scream for me!" And she did.

No one heard her, of course.

With a single smooth thrust he plunged himself in to her depths, filling her until she thought she might burst. He pinned her again beneath his greater weight, impaling her. She clung to him as he began to thrust. Entwining her fingers in the depths of his sweat soaked hair, Tabitha lifted herself until she could reach his nipples. Her mouth closed over the hard rosy bud, biting hard. His fierce strokes increased, hammering her smaller body into the mat. When she looked into his eyes his expression was pure bliss. Savagely, she pulled his face down to met hers. Sharp white teeth fastened onto his upper lip and left blood in their wake. Her body arched to met his, straining to receive even more of him Reaching out, Meltdown's small hands brushed against his testicles and began massaging them, squeezing them until he groaned with pleasure. Victor Creed's arctic blue eyes began to soften, then; Tabby had never seen them look happier as he pounded his way to completion. He came with a massive thrust that slammed her arched neck back into the mat, flooding her with his warmth.

Tabitha watched him collect himself, piece by piece as he lay there breathing fiercely for an errant moment. To her eyes he looked oddly vulnerable. Tense like a wound spring, he sat up and began looking around restlessly again, eyes probing, searching vainly for something that eluded him. Tabitha refrained from touching him. He was in no mood for that now, if she was any judge. She sighed.

"You're gonna take a powder, ain't ya?" the youthful heroine said. It wasn't really a question. "Gonna run out on me." Shit! Everybody was always leaving. Sabretooth grunted and ran his eyes over her for an instant. His smile was brutal.

"Place is startin' ta bore the fuck outta me," he snapped. "I ain't killed anything but time in too damned long. Ain't even had a decent scrap. Everybody around this joint's off limits. No fun in that, darlin'!" He snorted. "Never thought I'd miss Logan. The runt *is* entertainin', though." He looked almost wistful. Tabitha laughed.

"Oh, riiiight," she thought, "sure, you're just bored. Gotta be. Couldn't have jack to do with the fact that you might like me could it? And that it scares you?" Her lips formed themselves into an angry, thin white line.

"Get bent, Vic!" she hissed.

Sabretooth looked away.

"Look, kid," he said, frowning, "Ya don't need me. Ya got a family here." The tall man stood up and Tabitha scrambled after him. "I'm only good for one thing, babe, and it ain't yer style." Tabitha was tempted to shake her head sadly, but caught herself just in time.

"No wonder you hate Logan so much," she thought. "You and he are both driven by your feral natures. But *he's* still fighting to be human. You've given up. That's gotta sting." She realized just how true it was. Victor Creed was a happy man. Unburdened with guilt or pain, he was perfectly content with what he was.

"I like myself, just fine, babe," he'd once declared. And then he'd smiled. "It's just the rest of the world that don't much care for me." Tabitha flushed, remembering the touch of his cruel hands. Creed smiled lasciviously.

"Ok," he amended, "*two* things ... " When she tried to touch him he shrugged her off. And the frown was back like an angry storm cloud.

"Babe, we got nothin' in common, 'cept you like to be hurt and I like to hurt things," he snarled. "You can do better for yourself." Fiercely, Tabitha Smith, Meltdown, blinked back tears. So that was how it was, huh? "Sure, Vic," she thought acidly, "you're a frimping saint who wants to save me from myself. Bugger that noise! Don't shit a shitter, man." Tabby circled one of his biceps with both her hands, calmly, and smiled radiantly.

. "Let's play a game," she said. Creed looked at her and blinked back irritation, as if she'd suddenly lost her mind; but he didn't leave.

"Not much for games," he grunted.

"Oh, you'll like this one," his lover assured him. "Haven't played it in a long time, but I think I remember it goes like this: I whine and plead and fuck you silly to make you stay and every time I intentionally do something to piss you off and drive you away that's one point. Ten points and it's game over; you leave. And I lose. Again. Ready?" Creed looked angry, his teeth bared and gleaming in the soft overhead light. At his side his hands curled and uncurled in frustration.

One point.

"There you go!" Tabitha said enthusiastically. "Now you got it!"

Two points.

"Kid ...," Creed growled a warning. Tabitha ignored him.

"Showtime!" she cried. With one hand she lashed out at him. But the blow never landed. When he caught her wrist in midair, she gritted her teeth and refused to cry out. Sabretooth's eyes gleamed fever bright.

Three points

"Screw you, Vic!" she spat. His icy eyes narrowed.

Four points.

"Case ya missed it, babe, ya just did ..." Creed drawled. Tabitha tried to spin away from him but it was futile. He was much too strong.

"Oh, I missed it all right," she snickered. She was close enough to hear his teeth grind at that.

Five points.

"You're a one talent dude after all, killer man." His deep growl was music to her ears.

Six points

"I could eat you for breakfast and spit out the bones," he threatened. With one clawed finger he caressed her cheek and left a tiny trail of blood in his wake. Those claws could rend steel, she remembered.

Seven points.

"Eat THIS, Vic!" Meltdown cried. And the tiny concealed "time bomb" that was her mutant specialty exploded in Sabretooth's face with a brilliant flash of light and a thunderous, "BOOM!" as she rolled away to safety.

Definitely eight points. Maybe even nine.

Tabitha clamored to her feet. The smoke was clearing fast and it was wasn't long before she saw Creed, standing stock still, small tendrils of smoke still wafting gently off his unblemished golden skin. He smiled like a sunny day. His lopsided grin was a masterpiece of mockery.

"Ouch." he said.

Tabitha's eyes grew wide.

Oh shit. "I am *so* dead," she thought. "Maximum stupidity, here. Did you, like, study to get this crazoid, or what?" But to her surprise, Creed lost his viscous smile after a moment and regarded her with remarkably calm blue eyes.

"Okay, kid," he said softly, "Had that one coming. See ya 'round." She raced after his swiftly retreating form. It was the wrong thing to do, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Vic!" she called, pleading. "Vic?" He never even slowed his pace. For a very, very long time she just watched him until he was out of sight, fading into the dim recesses of the huge hanger outside the Danger Room. Her last sight of him was the gleaming gold of his long hair whispering down his naked back as he rounded a corner. And then he was gone. Just like all the others. She was alone. Slowly, she slid down the cold metal wall at her back until she was sitting on the floor.

"Ten points. I lose," whispered Tabitha and closed her eyes.

The End


End file.
